Face Off (Season III)
Face Off season III is the third fictional season of Face Off. It had 14 contestants. Contestants Progress Episodes III.1: Halloween Favorites Foundation Challange: to create an original Halloween make up to express who you are while using of the Party goer as their models *Reward: Immunity *Winner: Racheal Spotlight Challange: In teams of boys versus girls, reimagagine, four halloween icons, using Iconic themes. Top Looks: Len & Vincent Bottom Looks: Racheal, Aviana & Zoey *Winner: Vincent *Eliminated: Aviana Episode 2: Organic Creatures Spotlight Challenge Create a biomechanical Alien using one specimen and one machine as inspiration *Top Looks *Zoey Leeches/Pritker *Vincent Amoeba/Vacuum *Cat Fetus/Time Capsule *Safe *Carl Eggshell/Juicier *Stella Horsetail/Curling Iron *Len Sea Monkeys/Water Meter *Sebastian Tumors/BloodPunme *Reachel Fingernails;/Drill *savannah Crab Claw/Ear Piecer *Terance Teeth/Shredder *Bottom Looks *Joel Brain/Computer *Miyu Slime/TV *Zyrill Slugs/Grugder *Winner Cat *Eliminated Zyrill Episode 3: Blood and Glory Foundation Challenge Create a character inspired by ancient weapons Winner Miyu Spotlight Challenge work in teams of 2 create a original gladiator character inspired by unique helmets Top Looks Savannah and Miyu Zoey Carl and Rachel Safe Stella and Terance Sebastian and Len Bottom Looks Cat and Vincent Joel and Zoey Winner Savannah eliminated Cat Eposide 4: I'm Melting Foundation Challenge Apply multiple Rhine stones to create exoskeleton character Winner Miyu Spotlight Challenge To create a glob monster using slime or wax for a different part **Top Looks *Miyu Black Sludge monster made of human corpses *Vincent failed genetic experiment *Zoey Big fat zombie woman with mouth belly *Stella Female ghost blob **Safe *Savanah Red goze Alien *Sebastian ugly Hillbillie slasher *Carl Melting metal Cyborg *Rachel Plant Mutant made of Mud **Bottom Looks *Joel Human soul made of candle wax *Len Ice cream mix monster *Terance living Larva net ***Winner Vincent ***Eliminated Len Episode 5: Hair Nation Spotlight Challenge Create a hair band member that has fused with its outfit **Top Looks *Vincent *Joel *Rachel **safe *Terance *Carl *Sebastian *Zoey **Bottom Looks *Stella *Miyu *Savanah ***Winner Joel ***Eliminated Stella Episode 6: Stone Guardians Foundation Challenge Create a original wonderland character Winner Savanah Spotlight Challenge Create original gargoyle character based on a grotesque statue Top Looks Savanah Zoey Carl Safe Joel Vincent Miyu Bottom Looks Sebastian Terence Rachel Winner Savanah Eliminated Sebastian Episode 7: Pretty Scary Spotlight Challenge Create a demonic goth character that is both scary and funny along with a poster for inspiration Top Looks Savanah Pretty Faces/No more face lifts Joel Rocking Rollers/Hell on two wheels Zoey Wicked Pranksters/Fun is the new bad Safe Miyu Kabuki Mistress/ Eat your makeup on Carl Sunset Hellhole/Rock tell it hurt Bottom Looks Terenace Foxy Glitter/It's a mad mad world Reachel No More Rules/Run if you mean it Vincent Tennis Practise/Green balls of Doom Winner Savanah Eliminated Vincent Episode 8: Brothers Gimmick Spotlight Challenge To modernize a classic grimm tale character with its own gimmick Top Looks Savanah Rapunzel Zoey The Rose Tree Terance Brother and Sister Carl Six Swans Safe Miyu Snow White and Rose Red Rachel Hanzel and Gretel Bottom Looks Joel Frog Prince Winner Savanah Eliminated Joel Episode 9: Traped forever Spotlight Challenge Create a human prisoner who tranforming Into a monster Inspired by Photos Top Looks Savannah Cave prison with trap holes Terence Dark castle Dungeon Zoey Human experiment lab with cages Safe Carl Torture room in asylum Reachel Haunted house basement Bottom Looks Miyu Ice cavern in Iceland Winner Terence Eliminated Miyu Episode 10: Delirium Spotlight Challenge Create a bizzard Creature inspired by Tim Burton Top Looks Carl Reachel Terence Carl Bottom Looks Savanah Zoey Winner Terence Eliminated Zoey Episode 11: Meet Your Baker Spotlight Challenge The final 4 must create a character or creature using Sweets Winner Savanah Reachel Terence Eliminated Carl Episode 12: Ice Queens Spotlight Challenge Finales must Create their own take on the Snow Queen and her victim in a different time period Terence Feudal Era Reachel French Revolution Savanah English Reformation Winner Savanah Category:Unofficial Seasons